


This Is Killua

by Nicicia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicicia/pseuds/Nicicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon finally introduces Ging to Killua, and not just as his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Killua

When Killua saw Ging for the first time, he wondered when the man last looked in a mirror. Shabby stubble littered his face, as though an actual beard refused to grow there. Stray locks of hair escaped from the layered monstrosity of a hat. His clothes bore the rough, ragged quality of being exposed to all kinds of weather conditions. The scarf wrapped around Ging’s neck looked more like rags.

Killua felt a newfound appreciation for Gon’s limited wardrobe.

Gon grinned down at Ging.”Wow! You haven’t changed at all!” 

“And you’ve…” Ging scratched his stubbly chin. “Gotten taller.”

“I’m seventeen now.” Gon straightened his back and proudly puffed out his chest.

“So you are.” Ging furrowed his brow. For less than a second, his mouth turned up in a miniscule pout. “And ah…” His eyes latched onto Killua. “This must be –”

“No!” Gon burst out. “You’re not supposed to guess! I’m supposed to introduce you. That’s what I promised him.”

Ging raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth twitched. Mischief lurked in his caramel eyes strikingly similar to Gon's. “Right. Well you had better keep the promise then.”

Killua sighed and willed down the heat emerging in his cheeks. Count on Gon to remember a conversation from years ago.

Gon slung an arm around Killua's shoulders and beamed. "This is Killua. My best friend in the whole world!”

Heat spread inside Killua's chest and across his face before he could stop it. 

Gon pulled Killua closer, seemingly unaware. “He’s also my boyfriend.”

Killua's face turned tomato red. No matter how many times they had previously revealed their relationship, this time he would surely die of embarrassment. Gon always shone with pride and pure child-like happiness when he announced them as boyfriends, and it still made Killua's entire being flutter with a comforting happiness he used to think he would never experience. Killua couldn't help but smile.

Ging froze and spluttered for a second. His eyes darted round, as though searching for the words to say. He opened his mouth, but instead of speaking Ging tipped his head back, and hearty laughter erupted from his throat.

Killua could only watch in bewilderment.  This was the elusive Ging Freecss?  He could tell who Gon had gotten the unpredictable side from now.

Ging laughed for two full minutes. When he regained his composure, that mischievous glint in his eyes intensified. “Well damn…I guess I owe Kite some money now.” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I merely wanted a scene where Gon to introduces Killua as his boyfriend. That's all. Also, I like the idea Gon grows taller than Ging. And that Kite/Kaito totally bet on Gon and Killua getting together.


End file.
